1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to the field of picture frames. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of special frames in different sizes, in which a strip of light can be positioned into a portion of the frame for illuminating glass etchings which are retained within the frame.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Generally, the prior art illumination frames have typically utilized a bulb member positioned above or below an associated picture to provide illumination thereon. Other prior art frames are either furnished with an exteriorly located lamp hanging over the frame or lamps incorporated within the outer frame or attached to the outer frame for illuminating the picture within the frame. One of the disadvantages with the prior art frames is that they require mounting means and fastening means to support the lamps for illuminating the picture within the frame. They are also very cumbersome and difficult to handle for someone who is not mechanically inclined. Another disadvantage with the prior art frames is that they require vent openings thereto for allowing heat generated by the lights to escape from the frame. The frames with vent openings are not artistically pleasing to the consumers. Other types of picture frames are simply used for directing light on the picture.
The following seven (7) prior art patents were uncovered in the pertinent field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,749 issued to Tarzian on Jan. 24, 1956 for "Means Of Displaying Pictures" (hereafter "the Tarzian Patent");
2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,451 issued to Bartleson et al. on Sep. 6, 1966 for "Method And Apparatus For Exhibiting A Display" (hereafter "the Bartleson Patent");
3. U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,032 issued to Robison et al. on May 9, 1967 for "Illuminated Display Frame" (hereafter "the Robison Patent");
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,476 issued to Schulman on Jun. 7, 1983 for "Edge Lighted Display Sign" (hereafter "the Schulman Patent");
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,783 issued to Barron, Sr. on Nov. 24, 1992 for "Picture Frame Mounted Illuminating Device" (hereafter "the Barron Patent");
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,724 issued to Warner on May 24, 1994 for "Picture Frame Illumination Apparatus" (hereafter "the Warner Patent"); and
7. Japanese Patent No. 4-181,285 for "Illuminated Frame" (hereafter "the '285 Japanese Patent").
The Tarzian Patent discloses an illuminated picture display. It includes a frame with a curved transparent plate having the foreground portion of a picture attached to its surface and a flat transparent plate having the background of the picture attached to it. It also has two lamps which are secured in front of the flat background plate located on the top wall and in back of the curved transparent plate located on the bottom wall.
The Bartleson Patent discloses a method and apparatus for exhibiting a display. A reflection-type color reproduction is mounted on a frame with the surface of the reproduction lying in the same plane defined by the peripheral edge of the opening of the housing. A light trough is carrying a plurality of high intensity lamps and is located adjacent the lowermost edge of the opening of the housing to uniformly illuminate the entire surface of the print.
The Robison Patent discloses an illuminated display frame. It includes a frame assembly comprising an outer frame, an insert, light diffusing prismatic lists, a picture to be displayed in the outer frame, a backing board, and a housing which contains light sources for illuminating the picture. The light bulbs are arranged along the inner walls of the flanges of the housing. When all the elements of the illuminated frame have been assembled and positioned substantially in height with and adjacent the light diffusing prismatic lists, the lists will transmit and disperse the light coming from the light source evenly over the entire front surface of the displayed picture.
The Schulman Patent discloses an edge lighted display sign. It includes a base portion which defines a housing for a light source and a variable duty cycle oscillator which includes a ratio control device projecting exteriorly of the base. The light source is controlled from an "off" position for light tube to a constant "on" position, through a complete range of blinking speeds.
The Barron Patent discloses a picture frame which is mounted to an illuminating device. It includes a light fixture having a bracket for attachment to the picture frame and a shelf portion to project forwardly from the frame.
The Warner Patent discloses a picture frame illumination apparatus. It includes a multi-sided central support plate with a housing coextensively and continuously mounted about the periphery of the central support plate. The housing is formed with four housing members. The top housing member has a top plate with a plurality of vent openings to direct heat away from the housing. Each housing member has an illumination bulb which is mounted therein and a transparent lens in contiguous and coextensive communication with each edge of the central support plate, wherein illumination of each illumination bulb directs illumination onto the central support plate through each respective transparent lens.
The '285 Japanese Patent discloses an illumination frame. A reflection plate is formed as a parabolic surface shape so as to reflect the light from the fluorescent lamp forward in a nearly parallel state. A light diffusion panel has a light transparent prism structure which is provided on the rear surface of the fluorescent lamp. The light transparent picture and a half mirror are successively superposed and provided on the front surface of the panel.
It is highly desirable to have a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of a new and improved illuminating frame which can accommodate a plurality of glass etchings and has a strip of light sitting on an interior ledge of the frame and surrounding the interior circumference of the frame, which somewhat functions as backlights and sidelights for the glass etchings to produce the nice visual effect. The light strip surrounds the glass etchings and has a very beautiful visual effect when the light is illuminating the glass etchings. It is desirable to have an illuminating frame which eliminates the need of any vent openings thereto for allowing heat generated by the light source to escape.